Wizard Queer Magazine
by Hisokaren
Summary: Le Wizard Queer Magazine a décidé de donner la parole à quelques anciens diplômés de notre célébrissime Poudlard. Pour le plaisir des yeux, chacun de nos adorés magiciens passés à la moulinette nous conte donc un souvenir classé sous Absolute Privacy .


_Auteuse _: Moua ! n.n...

_Titre _: Wizard Queer Magazine

_Base _: Harry Potter

_Résumé _: Le Wizard Queer Magazine a décidé de donner la parole à quelques anciens diplômés de notre célébrissime Poudlard. Pour le plaisir des yeux, chacun de nos adorés magiciens passés à la moulinette nous conte donc un souvenir classé sous « Absolute Privacy ».

_Genre _: **Yaoï, Slash donc HOMOPHOBES DU BALAI ! ROMANCE – HUMOUR**

_Couples _: Hum… Pleins lol dont le célébrissime **HPDM**, bien entendu…

_Disclaimer _: Appartiennent à JKR n.n

_Statu _: **OS court n.n… ****NE PREND PAS EN COMPTE le TOME 7 (que j'ai acheté le jour suivant sa sortie, mais que je n'ai pas encore lu lol) **

_Rating _: **T**

_Note _: Coucou me revoilou !

C'est une nouvelle fiction tirée cette fois, d'une idée que j'ai eu en lisant « MMensuel » un magazine pour la gente homosexuelle masculine, très intéressant –soit dit en passant. Dire que je l'ai acheté par hasards lol, sans avoir la moindre idée à ce moment-là, de quoi traitait le magazine. J'ai pour ainsi dire, été très agréablement surprise… Même si je me sens mitigée sur un point. Les photos étaient absolument magnifiques, les mecs à tomber et pour la plupart bien évidemment ils étaient gays, d'où l'intense mélancolie et confusion dans laquelle j'étais plongée à la fin de ma lecture…

Mon côté Slasheuse en était tout émoustillé, vous pensez bien… Mon côté artiste bavait littéralement devant de si beaux mâles à moitié dénudés pour la plupart …. Mon côté de libidineuse sado libertine, lui, bien entendu, ne pensait qu'à les menotter ou les endimancher de divers instruments tendancieux et mon côté Femme (fatale lol) pleurait lamentablement demandant au ciel : POURQUOI FAUT-IL QU'ILS SOIENT GAYS ! OUIIIIINNNNNNNN T.T

Et oui, car toute slasheuse que je sois et malgré mon amour éternel pour nos petits PD Poudlardiens, il faut bien avouer que je n'échappe pas à l'un des clichés les plus populaires de notre ère : « Les plus beaux sont toujours gays ! ». Si c'est pas malheureux… lol n.n

Bien, après ce petit interlude mystifiant que peu ou personne, n'a lu, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter à tous et toutes une BONNE LECTURE !

**VIF D'OR ****: Ma belle, merci ! Je suis sûre que tu as lu ma petite note et que quelque part tu me comprends lol… **_**NdVif **____Oh que oui je te comprends… c'est vrai que c'est trop injuste !_

_**WIZARD QUEER MAGAZINE**_

**°v° ****SEXY QUEER TIME**** °v°**

_Nous nous adressons avant tout à vous Mesdames – _n'y voyez pas ici une discrimination quelconque ou un féminisme outrancier chers messieurs, car il faut bien avouer que notre public est de prime abord féminin _– puis à vous Messieurs. _

_Rumeurs et autres histoires salaces ou pas prolifèrent autant si ce n'est plus, que les commentaires disgracieux sur la prestation cyclothymique de Britney Spears aux récents WMA, mais très peu se révèlent êtres vraies. Tout comme Céline Dion chantant pour les naufragés et Wentworth Miller criant à qui veut l'entendre son hétérosexualité, le Wizard Queer Magazine a décidé de donner la parole à quelques anciens diplômés -_voguant fièrement ou pas sous la bannière gay_- de notre célébrissime école de magie. Du moins, les plus populaires… _

_Pour le plaisir des yeux, chacun de nos adorés magiciens passés à la moulinette nous conte donc un souvenir classé sous « Absolute Privacy ». Mais attention, cependant, car il s'agit ici « _de volupté _» et non « _d'obscénité _». Avis aux amateurs de « _Hard sex _», achetez-vous un magazine Porno. _

**REMUS LUPIN** – **48 ANS** – **PROFESSEUR DE DÉFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL**.

_Nous commençons avec l'une des créatures la plus connue de la mythologie populaire et surtout reconnu__e__ pour ses crocs aiguisés et son allure de « mâle alpha » indubitablement impressionnante. C'est avec un petit sourire amusé que le beau Professeur de DCFM nous reçoit dans son bureau. _

« Une anecdote ? Et bien… Que pourrais-je vous raconter ? Ah, je sais.

Ça c'est passé pendant les vacances de Noël. Chaque année, nous avions pour habitude de passer Noël chez l'un ou l'autre d'entre nous, et cette fois nous étions donc chez Peter. James, Sirius, lui et moi avions alors quatorze ans tout rond. Cette nuit-là, nous étions tous rassemblés dans la chambre de Peter. Ses parents étaient sortis et son frère aîné, Lance couchait chez sa petite amie. James et Sirius s'adonnaient à leur activité préférée, soit comater sur le lit, Peter construisait un château de carte et moi, j'essayais de ne pas mourir d'ennuis. Ça faisait à peine trois jours que nous étions chez Peter et nous avions déjà fait tous les quatre cents coups possible et imaginable. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais à l'époque. Je ne savais pas encore que Peter, ce cher petit rat timide et introverti allait donner l'idée du siècle. Enfin, sur le coup quand il nous a proposé de jouer à « Action ou Vérité », nous n'étions pas particulièrement chaud. Mais bon, l'ennui menaçant de griller vif nos cerveaux, nous nous y sommes finalement mis.

Le jeu avançant, nous avions appris que Peter fantasmait sur sa jolie voisine (qui soit dit en passant, fantasmait elle sur Sirius, mais bon, nous n'avions pas jugé utile de briser les rêves de mariage de Peter) puis, que James avait l'érection facile (d'où son surnom « CorneDrue » qui donc, à la base ne justifiait pas son animagus comme vous vous en doutez. M'enfin, heureusement pour lui que son animagus ne s'est pas inspiré de l'origine de son surnom…haha)(_**NdVif **__: MDR_) ensuite, que Sirius avait failli s'appeler Rufus (nous n'avions jamais douté de la santé mentale de ses parents de toute façon, mais on a bien rigolé quand même). Quant à moi, j'ai dû avouer mon affection toute particulière pour les peluches. Évidemment, ce n'est pas une révélation extraordinaire en soit, mais si vous aviez eu ces trois-là comme amis, je peux vous assurer que vous auriez préféré vous pendre plutôt que de l'avouer ouvertement.

Bref. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut au tour de Peter de choisir « Action ou vérité » et préférant éviter d'autres révélations il choisit l'action. James lui avait alors demandé de nous ramener quelque chose d'insolite et il faut dire, que Peter a fait fort sur ce coup-là. Il est tout simplement allé dans la chambre de son frère aîné, et nous a ramené une petite boîte toute noire. Notre curiosité légendaire étant, nous n'avons pas attendu pour l'ouvrir et c'est là, que nous avons eu l'illumination. La coquine boîte noire contenait la bible des bibles, pour de jeunes adolescents en pleine effervescence hormonale, un livre de cul.

Je me rappelle encore du regard intéressé de James et du rougissement phénoménal de Peter, face à notre découverte. Sirius, lui, affichait un simple sourire pervers. Il faut dire que de nous quatre, à l'époque, il était sexuellement le plus expérimenté. Il avait déjà embrassé plusieurs filles avec la langue… Toutefois, nous étions tous complètement extasiés et surtout excités. James a été le premier à ouvrir le livre et il en était tellement ahuri que ses lunettes s'en étaient trouvées de travers. Sirius lui a, bien entendu, emboîté le pas, immédiatement suivis par Peter et moi.

Ce fut alors, pour chacun d'entre nous, notre première rencontre avec la veuve poignet.

Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu plus érotique, dans ma vie. Certes, c'était un magazine pornographique hétéro et je suis homosexuel, néanmoins, cela ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier le corps d'une jolie femme quand j'en vois un. Et je peux vous assurer, que les photos érotiques d'antan étaient juste superbes. Les femmes étaient à moitié vêtues, ne portant que des sous-vêtements conçus d'affriolantes dentelles, mais l'imagination allait bon train. Quant aux hommes, l'on ne voyait que rarement leurs corps nus, mais là aussi, le simple fait d'imaginer l'un de ses messieurs s'enfoncer avec hardiesse au creux de l'intimité d'une de ses dames, était on ne peut plus suffisant pour alimenter nos fantasmes de jeunes puceaux.

En ce qui me concerne, j'admirais chacune des pages avec un regard ébloui et il ne m'a pas fallut très longtemps pour être à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Embarrassé, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil furtif aux autres, et je me suis aperçu avec surprise qu'aucun d'entre eux ne m'avait attendue pour se caresser en toute discrétion. À partir de ce moment-là, j'ai complètement arrêté de m'intéresser au livre, car étrangement je trouvais deux fois plus excitant de regarder les mains de mes amis aller et venir sur leur sexe à travers leur pantalon. J'ai durci deux fois plus. Je voyais les joues rouges de Peter alors qu'il se caressait tout en douceur, presque timidement. Je voyais les lèvres mordues de James, tandis que sa main lui procurait un plaisir rapide et énergique. Et surtout, j'ai entendu la respiration rauque de Sirius. J'ai senti son corps lentement basculer contre le mien, entre mes jambes, faisant rencontrer mon bassin avec la naissance de ses reins.

L'onde électrique qui m'a parcouru à cet instant a bouleversé chaque parcelle de mon corps. Quand il s'en est aperçu, Sirius s'est immédiatement excusé, le rouge aux joues, et il a voulu s'écarter mais je ne l'en ai empêché. J'ai ignoré son exclamation surprise et j'ai enlacé sa taille, posant mes mains sur les siennes. À partir de là, ce ne fut que du bonheur pour lui et pour moi. Ce fut également un moment étrange, parce que nous étions avant tout amis et que nous n'avions jamais, jusqu'alors, songer à l'un et l'autre comme à un potentiel amant. À l'époque, je n'avais même pas encore d'idée précise sur mon orientation sexuelle, je pensais tout simplement qu'elle se conformait à la norme, puisque je n'ai jamais méprisé les formes féminines.

Nous n'avions fait que nous procurer mutuellement un plaisir manuel, sans aller au-delà, mais c'était absolument incroyable. Non seulement, sexuellement parlant, mais aussi émotionnellement parlant. Sans doute parce que c'était notre « vraie » première relation « sexuelle », mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, non, James et Peter n'ont pas hurlé au blasphème puisque, d'une part, ils étaient suffisamment occupés à tripoter leur paquet pour se soucier des nôtres, et que d'autre part, ils n'avaient associé nos gestes tendres qu'à une simple « entraide amicale ».

La soirée, c'est donc terminé par de longs soupirs satisfaits et une simple rigolade entre potes. Le lendemain, Lance ne nous a fait aucune remarque quant à l'emprunt de sa boîte noire, mais nous avons tout de même eu droit à un long regard conspirateur et amusé de sa part. Quant à Sirius et moi, nous n'avons pas discuté plus que cela. Notre amitié n'en a pas été affectée, et parfois même, lorsque nous nous sentions tous les deux un peu seuls et que nous avions besoin de satisfaire quelques-uns de nos désirs, nous nous en remettions à l'un et l'autre. En toute amitié et sans aucune équivoque.

Je ne sais pas si c'est cette expérience qui a marqué mon retournement de veste, si je puis le dire ainsi, et je ne peux pas non plus l'affirmer en ce qui concerne Sirius, mais je sais une chose : J'ai réellement pris conscience de mon homosexualité le jour où j'ai croisé le regard de l'homme avec qui je suis en couple aujourd'hui. Un regard sombre et ténébreux, mais si doux dans l'intimité. Oui, oui. Je parle bien de Severus Rogue, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire plus. »

_Évidemment, nous avons bien essayé de corrompr… Ahem, de convaincre, le professeur Lupin de nous en dire plus, mais nous avons échoué. Quelle tristesse… Nous quittons néanmoins le professeur avec un sourire nostalgique, une pensée pour notre adoré feu Sirius Black, et un rire amusé après que nous ayons affirmé avoir plus qu'apprécié son anecdote. _

**SEVERUS ROGUE** – **48 ANS** – **PROFESSEUR DE POTION.**

_La logique –et notre curiosité piquée à vif bien entendu- a inévitablement voulu que nous interrogions ensuite l'amant de Remus Lupin. _

« Vous raconter quoi ? Non mais, vous m'avez bien regardé ? Déguerpissez avant que je ne vous jette un sort !... Inutile de supplier car comme dirait l'autre, seul mon majeur s'en émeut et se dresse. »

_Lança-t-il avant de nous claquer la porte de son bureau au nez, et juste après avoir marmonné un « _Je tue ce satané loup s'il a osé dire quoi que ce soit à notre sujet ! _». Nous comprenons votre soupir déçu, chers lecteurs, mais faisons contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, car après tout « _On ne pouvait que s'y attendre avec ce grand timide. _». __**NdVif **__: C'est pas juste !)_

**NEVILLE LONDUBAT **– **25 ans** – **PROFESSEUR DE BOTANIQUE.**

_Un peu dépités mais toujours aussi motivés après notre entretien éclair avec cet animal effarouché qu'est le professeur de Potion, nous nous dirigeons vers la serre. Lieu de culte des Mandragores et autres espèces étranges de notre vaste flore, c'est là qu'enseigne notre prochaine vict... hem, célébrité. _

« Une anecdote ? Oh, je suis désolé mais pouvons-nous remettre cela à plus tard ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais j'ai un cours dans dix minutes et… Une toute petite anecdote de rien du tout ? Juste un mini-truc alors, c'est ça ? Bon, très bien. Je pense que je peux vous accorder cinq minutes.

Une année s'est écoulée depuis ce fameux jour que je n'oublierai jamais.

Cela fait ce mois-ci, un an et sept mois que je suis en couple avec mon merveilleux petit ami, Kavan Wanselborg. Nous nous sommes rencontrés alors que je faisais un stage en Botanique avancée, en France. Il était l'un des étudiants en cycle supérieur, chargés de parrainer les novices qui arrivaient du monde entier. Dès le premier regard que je lui ai lancé, j'ai senti les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer et mon esprit basculer dans un univers étrange. Je vous assure que j'ai vu des petits cœurs roses, voleter tout autour de moi. Fait encore plus insolite, j'avais l'impression de tout voir au ralenti. Chacun de ses gestes, quand il se passait la main dans ses cheveux ou sa manière de frotter le bout de son nez quand il souriait… Bref ! Ce fut le coup de foudre immédiat. Le hasard voulut que ce soit lui qui se charge de mon groupe d'étudiant, mais ma chance se limitait malheureusement à ça. Kavan était le mec populaire par excellence. Il était tellement stéréotypé que j'en venais à me demander si je n'étais pas tombé dans l'un de ses films moldu au romantisme mielleux de second degré. Bon élève, sculpté comme un Dieu Grec, sportif, de bonne famille, et incontestablement hétéro… Comme par hasard.

Enfin. J'ai fini par vivre avec, je n'avais pas le choix, surtout qu'il semblait m'avoir pris en grippe. Pour une raison que je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer à l'époque.

Mais bon, passons. Dans le programme de chaque groupe de stagiaires, s'inscrivait une activité en plain air, obligatoire. Autrement dit, le parrain du groupe devait organiser divers divertissements. Kavan, en grand amoureux du sport qu'il était, avait décidé avec un autre parrain et aussi son meilleur ami, de nous initier au sport collectif moldu. J'ai découvert que le Basket Ball était un jeu tout aussi impraticable pour moi que le Quidditch, et encore là, il y avait le balai en moins. Mais bon, cela semblait ravir les autres membres de mon groupe, alors je m'y suis plié.

On a tous été traumatisé à quelques échelons près, par quelque chose. J'ai ajouté le Basket Ball à ma longue liste de trauma. Non seulement j'étais une bille dans ce sport, mais en plus, il y avait un truc qui me blessait terriblement. Vous savez, il y a toujours le moment cruel où les capitaines choisissent les membres de leurs équipes et bien je détestais cela. Parce qu'évidemment, vu que mes capacités sportives se limitaient à courir dans tous les sens comme un gnou affolés, j'étais toujours et, sans conteste, le dernier choisit. Cela me brisait le cœur parce que le regard presque dégoûté que Kavan posait sur moi quand il prononçait mon nom me donnait l'impression qu'il choisissait entre « le sourire de l'ange »**°** et « la cravate »**°°**. En bref, aucune des deux options ne l'enchantait, mais je m'adaptais parce que je n'avais pas le choix.

Et puis un jour, j'en avais eu marre. Kavan m'ignorait constamment, et ne m'accordait son attention que lorsque je me prenais le poteau du filet ou que je me ramassais sur le sol. Je ne voulais plus de ça. Je voulais qu'il me regarde vraiment, que ses yeux bleus brillent même pendant une seconde d'une lueur d'admiration. Alors j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, mais ce fut également la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais eue. **(…)** Alors que le camp opposé menait par quinze à douze, j'avais décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout et de mesurer mon minuscule gabarit à celui de l'athlète adverse. Un mastodonte black pesant bien, cinquante kilos de plus que moi. J'ai donc foncé tête baissée sur lui, afin de lui prendre le ballon, mais malheureusement ma fougue toute Gryffondorienne m'avait aveuglé car au moment où j'ai _tenté_ de saisir la balle, il m'a fichu un énorme coup de coude dans les côtes.

J'avais le souffle coupé, les larmes aux yeux et la poitrine en feu. Je me souviens avoir hurlé comme un damné, entendu des cris affolés tout autour de moi et puis plus rien. Je me suis réveillé trois heures plus tard à l'infirmerie de la salle de sport, engourdis de partout avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir eu un troupeau de centaures passé sur moi. Mais je ne m'en suis plus préoccupé au moment où j'ai entendu la voix familière et inquiète de Kavan près de moi. J'étais sincèrement surpris et je n'ai pas réussi à décrocher un mot. Il me demandait si j'allais mieux, si je voulais manger ou boire, et moi j'acquiesçais à tout sans un mot. Au bout d'un moment l'infirmière est arrivée, m'a rapidement ausculté puis m'a conseillé de rentrer me reposer. Kavan a aussitôt proposé de me raccompagner, m'informant au passage que nous avions perdu le match mais qu'il ne s'en souciait pas. Il m'a surtout grondé « Tu ne pouvais pas rester dans ton coin comme d'habitude au lieu de foncer comme un taré sur Clint ? Idiot ! J'ai cru qu'il t'avait buté ce con. »

Nous avions pris sa voiture, et dans le véhicule, il continuait toujours de me parler sans que je ne lui réponde quoi que ce soit. Je n'y arrivais pas, d'abord parce que j'étais étonné qu'il s'adresse à moi aussi naturellement comme s'il ne m'avait jamais détesté et surtout, parce que je me retrouvais seul à seul avec le mec qui me faisait fantasmer depuis deux mois complet. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rougir, et j'espérais que Kavan pense que cela était dû à ma fatigue. Et puis, nous sommes arrivés à l'Université et il s'est garé dans un coin éloigné du parking. Il s'est accoudé à son volant, un sourire aux lèvres, son regard pénétrant me fixant intensément et moi complètement largué rougissant comme un coquelicot et triturant les pans de mon t-shirt. Il a pris un air grave et m'a alors dit avec un sérieux surprenant qu'il s'était inscrit à la « chorale de chez nous ». Et là, Blanc total. Vous pouvez rire parce que moi aussi je n'ai rien compris sur le moment. J'ai bégayé et j'ai répondu que moi aussi j'aimais beaucoup les chansons Celtes, ce qui l'a fait éclater de rire. Franchement je ne pigeais rien et j'ai eu l'air d'un parfait idiot. Il m'a souri, et m'a dit « T'es vraiment trop mignon Neville. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai fini par totalement craquer sur toi et tu me plais. Tu me plais à mort ! ». Sur cette phrase, il m'a alors embrassé comme un dingue, pénétrant ma bouche avec ardeur, m'empêchant toute retraite en posant ses mains sur ma nuque.

Bien sûr, je lui ai demandé des explications… Après le baiser et ceux qui l'on suivit, mais bon héhé… J'étais sur un petit nuage. En gros, il m'a dit qu'il m'avait toujours regardé en secret, qu'il me trouvait trop craquant, qu'il avait toujours détesté que je joue au Basket parce qu'il flippait à mort en me voyant perdu au milieu des gros calibres qui m'entouraient, qu'il n'avait jamais su comment m'aborder, qu'il avait failli tuer son meilleur pote quand il m'a vu à terre pendant le match et surtout que « la chorale de chez nous » signifiait « J'suis cent pour cent PD » en plus subtil…

Depuis, nous nous sommes mis en couple et si au début, on évitait de s'afficher, après tout il était le parrain de mon groupe et donc obligé de respecter une certaine distance vis-à-vis de ses stagiaires, nous n'avons plus eu aucun scrupule à la fin de ma formation.

Ce fut justement le lendemain, que je n'oublierai pas de sitôt. Pour fêter mon accession au cycle supérieur de recherche en Botanique avancée, Kavan m'avait emmené dans un petit coin reculé quelque part à Anvers. Nous étions sur la plage, dans un petit coin isolé, et c'est là que nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois. À quatre pattes, je me suis totalement laissé aller au plaisir de le sentir me prendre, l'angoisse de nous faire surprendre décuplant mon plaisir. Ses caresses étaient si tendres, tellement délicieuses que j'ai atteint le septième ciel avec l'impression de m'envoler. Ensuite il m'a embrassé avec amour et nous avons recommencé dans l'eau, encore et encore, mes jambes nouées autour de sa taille et ses mains pétrissant mon arrière-train.

Nous avons passé la journée à faire l'amour sur le sable, dans l'eau, dans sa voiture, dans la cage d'escalier de l'hôtel que nous avions choisi, dans la chambre et aussi sous la douche… J'étais épuisé comme jamais, j'avais les fesses en feu et les reins dans un sale état, mais je planais littéralement.

Depuis, il nous arrive souvent de recommencer l'expérience, et c'est à chaque fois, extraordinaire. Mais ce qui fait que je n'oublierai jamais cette journée, c'est son murmure timide alors qu'il pensait que je dormais. Il m'a dit « Je t'aime » pour la première fois ce jour-là et même s'il me l'a répété et me le répète encore, le sentiment que j'ai éprouvé à ce moment-là est juste indescriptible. Ce qui fait de cette journée, quelque chose d'unique et d'inoubliable. »

_Notre sourire tendre et notre larme à l'œil le font sourire avec chaleur et nous le remercions sincèrement pour son anecdote tout en douceur. Son petit récit a duré plus de cinq minutes et il remarque avec un gloussement qu'il s'est légèrement enflammé, mais nous lui pardonnons. Nous avons eu ce que nous voulions et plus encore. Nous quittons donc le Professeur de Botanique avec un éclat de rire après que quelques élèves arrivés en avance l'aient gracieusement charrié sur son romantisme insoupçonné et ses « _parties de jambes en l'air très intéressantes _». _

**° **_Sourire de l'ange _: Pour ceux ou celles qui ont vu le « Dahlia Noir » ils comprendront tout de suite et pour le reste, c'est une pratique monstrueuse qui consiste à trancher les joues de la victime, en commençant par la commissure de ses lèvres. Après vous ressemblez facile au Joker, en plus abominable.

**°°** _La cravate _: Non ce n'est pas ce stupide jeu du foulard. C'est en réalité, plus atroce que cela. La victime se fait trancher la gorge avant que son détracteur ne lui arrache la langue en la faisant passer par la plaie, la laissant ensuite pendre comme une cravate autour du cou.

**PORTRAIT D'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE** - – **DÉFUNT**** DIRECTEUR ESTIMÉ DE POUDLARD**

_Nous vous arrêtons tout de suite, NON nous ne savons pas si Albus Dumbledore était gay. Toutefois, c'est une question que nous nous sommes tous __posées__ à un moment ou à un autre. Du moins, la question sur l'intimité de Dumbledore nous a tous traversé l'esprit au moins une fois, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi nous avons tenu à éclaircir cette question, puisque nous sommes à Poudlard. Minerva McGonagall nous reçoit avec un sourire pincé, mais nous la remercions tout de même de son amabilité, tandis que le Portrait de cet illustre directeur, nous souris avec bienveillance. _

« Puis-je vous proposer une sucrerie ? Oh, oui pardonnez-moi Minerva. J'avais oublié que vous les aviez toutes jetées à mon grand regret d'ailleurs. Mais enfin, c'est la vie. En parlant de bonbon, c'est bien l'une des choses que je regrette le plus en ce monde.

Donc, vous désirez que je vous conte une petite anecdote sur ma vie sexuelle c'est cela ? C'est amusant. Je suppose que beaucoup pense que le vieux Dumbledore n'a jamais connu le truc de l'abeille qui butine la fleur… Tous m'ont connu vieux et logiquement, rien de tel ne leur viendrait à l'esprit. Et bien figurez-vous que même moi, j'ai connu la chaleur d'une étreinte douce et accueillante autrefois. Malheureusement pour vous et parce que j'affectionne tout particulièrement le mystère qui entoure ma vie, je ne vous dirai rien.

Sachez seulement que je n'ai jamais considéré l'amour entre deux hommes ou deux femmes comme une tare, parce que les sentiments ne se commandent pas. Je ne pourrais jamais condamner des gens qui s'aiment, c'est totalement absurde. D'autant que cela reviendrait à renier l'amour en soit, ce qui logiquement conduirait également à renier l'amour entre un homme et une femme.

Je suis désolé donc de ne pouvoir vous faire une chronique détaillée sur ma vie intime, en revanche, je peux vous dire autre chose. À l'époque de ma jeunesse, j'ai surpris un couple de jeunes garçons, s'ébattant de manière assez sauvage, je dois le dire, dans l'une des salles de classes de l'école. Heureusement pour eux, ils m'ont repéré et se sont rapidement enfuis. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agissait exactement, mais l'un des deux jeunes hommes ressemblait fortement à Tom Elvis Jedusor. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu de preuve, mais je crois bien que Voldemort était un peu de la jaquette comme vous le dites parfois.

Distrayant, non ?

Voyons Minerva, ne prenez pas cet air froissé. Chacun vit sa vie comme il l'entend et si vous saviez seulement la moitié de ce que j'ai pu découvrir par hasard dans cette école, vous en seriez choquée pour le restant de vos jours, ma chère. Je suis désolé Mesdames, mais il est hors de question que j'en dévoile plus sur cette école. Les secrets ont pour principes de ne pas être révélés, et je crois qu'il est mieux de les laisser reposer en paix entre ces vieux murs. Vous ne croyez pas ? »

_Nous repartons donc avec un visage surpris, et un peu bredouille mais pas totalement… Le vieux sorcier ne nous a rien dévoilé de son intimité certes, mais il nous a tout de même refilé une info très croustillante. Cependant, nous gardons bien une chose en tête. Rien n'est sûr quant à la sexualité cachée de ce grand coquin de Voldemort. Finalement, nous quittons Dumbledore avec plus de questions que de réponses, mais comme il l'a si bien fait remarquer : « _Certaines choses méritent d'être gardée secrètes._ »__**NdVif **__: Pfiou, j'ai eu peur de lire une histoire sur la vie sexuelle de ce vieil homme ! lol)_

**RONALD WEASLEY** – **25 ans** - **PROFESSIONNEL ****DE**** QUIDDITCH, ENTRAÎNEUR DES « LYON'S D'ANGLETERRE »**

_L'équipe des « Lyon's d'Angleterre » est en plein entraînement quand nous arrivons. Profitant de notre chance, nous nous installons dans les gradins, admirant la fougue des joueurs et le professionnalisme de leur entraîneur. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe se rend dans les vestiaires, et nous abordons Ronald Weasley, qui accepte avec un sourire de nous recevoir dans ses locaux._

« C'est un peu embarrassant. Je veux dire que je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler de ma vie sexuelle comme ça… Mais bon, j'aime beaucoup votre magazine et j'aime assez l'idée d'y paraître. Alors… Que pourrais-je bien vous raconter ? Oh oui.

Blaise et moi sommes ensemble depuis bientôt quatre ans. Nous ne nous entendions pas particulièrement bien à l'époque, mais il semblait plutôt proche de ma petite sœur, alors forcément, on se voyait assez souvent. Au début je me demandais si Ginny et lui ne sortaient pas ensemble, j'en aurais été plutôt content d'ailleurs. J'avais eu le temps d'analyser Blaise et j'avais réalisé qu'il n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Et puis un jour, Ginny et lui m'ont présenté, Stewart Ellington, son petit ami. Imaginez le choc quand j'ai su qu'il était « aux hommes » alors que je croyais qu'il sortait en secret avec ma sœur. Enfin… Si cela m'a surpris, ça ne m'a pas dérangé outre mesure. Après tout, mon meilleur ami est gay et en ce qui me concerne, j'étais attiré par les nanas sur le plan intime, mais je ne ressentais rien non plus de négatif à l'égard des mecs.

Bref ! Un soir, je venais de revenir d'un dîner chiant pendant lequel Harry m'avait présenté son mec du moment quand Blaise s'est pointé à l'improviste chez moi. Il était super bien sapé, et il avait apparemment un petit coup dans le nez. Je l'ai fait entrer, et ni une ni deux il m'a plaqué contre le mur du couloir et m'a roulé un méga patin avant de se reculer et de me dire : « Ça fait un moment que j'y pense et franchement Weasley, on t'a jamais dit que t'étais un putain de canon ? Je te propose un plan à trois avec Stew. Si t'es partant tu sais où me trouver ? » Ensuite, il s'est tiré comme une fleur, en me laissant complètement à l'Ouest. Après tout, il n'avait jamais essayé de me séduire ou même laissé entrevoir une quelconque attirance envers moi. Et puis, je me demandais surtout comment l'idée de me baiser lui était subitement venue en tête ?

Ma première réaction a été d'appeler ma sœur et de lui hurler que son pote était un grand taré, ce à quoi elle a répondu « C'est vrai ? Dommage que je ne sois pas un mec, j'aurais adoré ça ! ». Celle-là alors… M'enfin. J'ai fini par laisser tomber et une semaine est passée comme ça, avant que Blaise ne vienne me relancer. Je lui ai balancé mon poing dans la figure en lui disant que si je n'avais jamais été dégoûté par les mecs, ça ne voulait pas dire que j'avais envie de m'en faire un. Il n'a bien évidemment pas écouté un traître mot et m'a allongé sur le sol, m'embrassant comme un demeuré. Je me suis débattu comme un malade, vous pensez bien. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire quand même, mais au bout d'un moment, je n'ai plus pu résister.

Je n'avais jamais douté du potentiel de séduction de cette espèce de black dégénéré, et honnêtement, même quand j'étais avec Mione, ou une autre nana, je n'avais jamais été embrassée de cette façon. Blaise a une manière bien particulière de vous faire ressentir son désir. C'est un langage qu'il maîtrise à la perfection. Le corps, l'excitation qui se dégage de chacun de ses gestes, la sensualité qui irradie presque de lui… C'est un mélange plutôt explosif et à cette époque, je n'avais personne dans ma vie. Du coup, j'étais un peu frustré sexuellement parlant. Je me suis toujours refusé de prendre part au réseau de l'amour tarifié, et du coup, seule ma main me satisfaisait et au bout d'un moment, ça devient plutôt monotone, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Bref ! Toujours est-il, que cette nuit-là, pour une raison ou pour une autre, j'ai fini par céder. Je l'ai laissé me déshabiller, et nous nous sommes embrassés pendant ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité. Ses caresses sur mon corps, les mots tendancieux qu'il me glissait de son souffle rauque à l'oreille, son corps tendu contre le mien… Il avait réussi à totalement m'allumer. Au bout d'un moment, il a téléphoné, et Stew nous a rejoint une demi-heure après. Il est arrivé tout excité et avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ce n'est qu'en croisant son regard que j'ai compris qui avait insufflé à Blaise l'idée de me baiser. Cela m'a étonné, mais je n'ai fait aucune remarque. Après tout, j'en avais envie moi aussi et puis, même si je n'avais pas d'expérience en matière d'homosexualité, rien ne m'interdisait de m'y essayer.

Le premier à me sauter dessus fut Stew et il m'a donné beaucoup de plaisir. Il était très habile de ses doigts et sa langue n'était pas en reste non plus, mais je ne l'ai pas laissé me prendre. Alors pendant qu'il m'accueillait en lui, j'ai en même temps, accueillit Blaise. Pourquoi lui ? Et bien parce que j'avais confiance en lui et que je préférais mille fois le sentir en moi plutôt qu'un inconnu. La nuit a été fantastique et très longue. Aucun de nous trois n'avait envie d'y mettre fin à vrai dire, mais bon, le soleil a pointé le bout de son nez et la fatigue a eu raison de nous.

Nous avons fait ménage à trois pendant quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que Stew se trouve un nouveau petit ami. Il nous l'a annoncé tranquillement et ni Blaise, ni moi ne lui en avons tenu rigueur. Il était amoureux le bougre. Vraiment très amoureux, dans le genre « J'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés ». Nous étions heureux pour lui, mais quelque part j'étais angoissé. Je me demandais si le départ de Stew mettrait un terme à la relation que j'avais avec Blaise. C'était tout de même grâce à lui, que Blaise et moi nous couchions ensemble. Néanmoins, je ne me suis pas inquiété longtemps, car peu après, Blaise m'a avoué avoir envi d'essayer lui aussi quelque chose avec moi. Il avait envie que nous formions un couple officiel.

J'ai accepté et finalement, nous sommes tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre. Amoureux dans le genre « J'ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés ». Il nous arrive encore aujourd'hui de nous amuser avec Stew et son petit ami, et parfois, on se fait un petit jeune sans que cela n'aille plus loin. Blaise et moi, nous nous entendons parfaitement sur le plan intime, mais ça stimule beaucoup nos fantasmes les « plans culs » sans lendemain. « Plans culs » que nous ne faisons jamais séparément bien entendu. Personnellement je ne pourrais jamais être avec un autre homme si Blaise n'est pas avec moi, et inversement. »

_Croyez le ou non, c'est avec les joues rouges que nous remercions l'entraîneur de l'équipe la plus populaire d'Angleterre. Il nous sourit, apparemment très diverti par la situation, et nous raccompagne gentiment à la porte. Ce fut vraiment, un très intéressant petit récit… Comme Ginny l'a si bien dit : « _Dommage que je ne sois pas un mec ! _». __**NdVif **__: Et moi donc ! sourire rêveur)_

**BLAISE ZABINI** – **25 ans **– **ÉDUCATEUR POUR ENFANTS AYANT DES PROBLÈMES DE MOTRICITÉ**

_Le suivant sur la liste est en toute logique, l'amant de Ronald Weasley. Nous avons la chance d'arriver au moment où il prend sa pause. C'est donc la clope au bec que nous le rencontrons sur la terrasse de l'hôpital pour enfant dans lequel il travaille. Il nous accueille avec un haussement de sourcil stupéfait, mais accepte avec un gloussement de nous accorder les quelques dernières secondes qui lui reste. _

« Je parie que Ron vous a fait le coup du « Je suis embarrassé » avant de se lancer dans le récit de nos expériences à trois héhéhé… Je vois à vos joues pourpres que c'est le cas. Et je parie aussi qu'il vous a dit que la première fois, je lui ai sauté dessus, qu'il a joué les vierges effarouchées, qu'il m'a repoussé et tout le tralala… HAHAHA ! C'est totalement faux. En réalité, c'est ce satané pervers qui m'a sauté dessus la première fois.

Avec Stew, on était dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble ou vit Harry et l'on devait raccompagner Ron chez lui. Il était beurré comme un petit Lu ce soir-là et il était parfaitement incapable de rentrer tout seul. À un moment, je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a bloqué l'ascenseur et il s'est jeté sur Stew pour lui rouler une pelle du tonnerre. J'ai regardé la scène, complètement abasourdis et puis il s'est détaché de mon mec, avant de prendre mes lèvres dans un baiser tout aussi sulfureux. Ensuite, il nous a dit : « Je suis bourré, célibataire et j'ai grave envie de baiser, alors si ça vous dit de profiter de moi… » La suite est simple.

On a beaucoup hésité, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles Ron était hétéro quoi, mais bon… Ce mec est un canon, personne ne nierait ça et franchement, sans vouloir vexer qui que ce soit, c'est rare de voir un rouquin aussi bien foutu. Alors après quelques secondes de réflexion, Stew et moi on s'en ait donné à cœur joie dans cet espace étroit. Ron était ouvert à tout et il voulait tout tester. Il a pratiquement réinventé le kamasoutra gay, ce petit obsédé. Je peux vous assurer, que ni Stew ni moi n'avions jamais été autant impressionné par les performances sexuelles d'un novice en la matière. Ron nous a complètement mis à plat et même après pratiquement une heure de sexe intense dans l'ascenseur, il en voulait encore.

Du coup, nous l'avons ramené chez nous, et là, il nous a tous les deux pris en main comme un pro. Que ce soit entre ses paumes, ses lèvres ou ses fesses, nos sexes n'avaient jamais été autant sollicités. Ce petit roux savait y faire et même s'il y allait à l'instinct, il remuait son petit popotin comme un dieu. Merlin, c'était tout juste incroyable quoi. Le lendemain a été extrêmement divertissant car non seulement il se souvenait de tout, mais en plus il jurait comme un damné que ce n'était pas son style, qu'on l'avait obligé, que c'était à cause de l'alcool et blabla et blabla… Je l'ai embrassé, Stew l'a embrassé et c'est avec des étoiles dans les yeux qu'il a dit « Je crois que j'ai pas encore complètement dessaoulé…» (_**NdVif **__: MDR j'adore !_)

Enfin, on a fini par sortir ensemble et la suite, je pense que vous la connaissez. Stew est tombé amoureux, je suis tombé amoureux de Ron, on se fait parfois des plans à quatre avec notre ex et son mec et l'on se prend de temps en temps un petit jeune histoire de s'amuser. Oh zut, j'aimerais bien raconter plus, mais ma pause est finie. Dommage… Il y a tellement de trucs sympas que Ronny et moi nous avons essayés, mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, n'est-ce pas ? Allez ! Ciao. »

_Blaise s'en va vers son prochain patient, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, nous laissant complètement ahuries et confuses. Ronald Weasley nous aurait menti ? Ou bien alors Blaise Zabini nous a menées en bateau… Nous n'avons malheureusement aucun moyen fiable pour le savoir, mais bon, nous en prenons notre parti, car vérité ou mensonge, les deux récits étaient _foutrementbandants_, non ? _

**FRED WEASLEY** – **26 ANS** – **GÉRANT D'UN MAGASIN DE FARCES ET ATTRAPES**

_Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître chers lecteurs, l'un des célébrissimes Jumeaux Weasley est gay. Alléluia Messieurs ! L'un de ses deux canons est homo, du coup, tout le monde est content. Le camp des femmes et celui des hommes n'aura pas à se battre n'est-ce pas ? Ce que nous aimons la dualité parfois… _

« Une chose est sûre, personne ne nous confond plus maintenant… Enfin, spécialement quand nous nous affichons chacun avec notre conquête du moment au bras. Bref ! Ma petite histoire à moi c'était trois ans plus tôt, alors que George et moi rendions visite à des amis, en Australie.

C'est très court, mais ce fut intense.

Nous profitions de cette petite visite, pour chercher des investisseurs potentiels là-bas. Notre affaire prenait en taille, et nous voulions nous implanter en Australie. Les petits gadgets pour surfeurs faisaient un malheur et les Australiens étaient donc des portefeuilles à vider. Ce jour-là, nous devions rencontrer un homme qui paraissait très intéressé par nos produits. Nous avions rendez-vous avec lui dans l'après-midi et nous étions très confiants quant à la conclusion du rendez-vous. Nous étions persuadés de signer rapidement un contrat et de pouvoir enfin, nous installer.

Malheureusement, la veille George avait fait la fête comme un dingue dans l'une des boîtes de nuit huppée d'Australie et il s'est levé avec une gueule de bois d'enfer. Du coup, malgré toutes les potions qu'il a prises, il est resté couché au fond du lit, à comater comme l'alcoolo qu'il était. M'enfin, sur le coup j'ai trouvé ça chiant, mais je dois avouer aujourd'hui que s'il n'avait pas été si stupide, je n'aurais peut-être jamais eu l'occasion de me faire ce bel apollon.

Je m'étais donc rendu seul au rendez-vous, maudissant la bêtise de mon frère jumeau, quand j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie. L'investisseur potentiel n'était nul autre que Marcus Flint. Cette espèce de Serpentard à la noix, qui m'énervait comme pas deux à l'époque de Poudlard. Mais bon, j'en ai pris mon parti parce qu'après tout, j'allais lui pomper du fric à ce con.

Toujours est-il que nous nous sommes installés à la table du restaurant, discutant sérieusement du projet. Au bout d'un moment, l'ambiance s'est détendu, du moins de mon côté et notre conversation s'est transformée. J'ai pu me rendre compte du changement qui c'était opéré chez lui. Il avait mûri, et son attitude était différente. Il était charmant et avec un sens de l'humour désopilant. Je ne le reconnaissais pas. D'autant que son physique avait beaucoup évolué, lui aussi. Du mec plutôt malingre, au sourire un peu biscornu et au regard torve, il était passé à l'homme moderne au corps sculpté, au sourire brillant et au regard sensuel.

J'étais malgré moi, très troublé. Finalement et comme George et moi nous y attentions, il a signé le contrat. Au début, je voulais rentrer à l'hôtel fêter ça en me matant le DVD « Mâles en ruts 69 » que j'avais acheté du côté moldus, tout en attendant le beau brun qui fait le ménage, parce qu'il faut l'avouer, Marcus était vraiment trop bandant et j'avais envie de sexe. Alors quant il m'a proposé de m'offrir un verre pour fêter notre partenariat, j'ai tout de suite accepté. J'avais envie de lui et je crois bien, à son regard que c'était réciproque.

Je vais vous avouer un truc. Pour résumer de façon efficace, mes potes disent de moi que je suis un insatiable et que ma vie ressemble à un film de cul. Ils n'ont pas tort, mais je m'en fous, parce que je m'éclate sérieux. Honnêtement, je suis très porté sur le sexe et dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je me lance dans des trucs tripants. J'aime de tout et le cul pour le cul c'est un peu mon mantra. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un cœur, bien entendu, ni des sentiments, seulement je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de me fixer et jusqu'à ce que je rencontre le mec de ma vie, comme le dit si bien mon frangin, je continuerai de m'amuser.

C'est ce que j'ai fait avec Marcus pendant tout notre séjour en Australie. Il m'a sauté, je l'ai sauté, nous nous sommes sautés et c'était prodigieux. Ce mec est imprévisible. C'est un original et il a la tête remplie d'idées complètement délirantes. Il m'a emmené dans des trips auxquels je ne m'attendais pas et il n'était jamais à court d'idée. Une fois il m'a offert un gode moulé sur son propre pénis. J'ai éclaté de rire, je l'ai remercié, embrassé, tiré sur le plumard et c'était parti mon kiki. Ce qu'on a pu s'amuser avec ce gode quand même…

Je l'ai toujours d'ailleurs, je l'utilise et aucun de mes amants ne s'est plein de sa taille assez surprenante. Mère nature l'avait vraiment bien fagoté ce petit con.

Enfin, aujourd'hui j'ai un petit copain absolument délicieux lui aussi. Encore un Serpentard que vous connaissez, je pense. Théodore Nott, il est avocat à la cours. Ça fait trois mois que nous sommes ensemble et pour le moment tout roule pour nous deux. Il est génial, attentif, tendre et sur le plan sexuel c'est une bombe. Petite info avant de terminer, c'est un ex de Marcus et c'est lui qui nous a présenté. »

_La bave aux lèvres, nous serrons donc la main de cet aventurier sexuel et nous quittons son lieu de travail. Une chose est sûre, nous sommes certaines qu'après avoir lu ce récit beaucoup tenterons leur chance. Cependant, gare __(à vous) __messieurs, car nous savons de source sûre (autrement dit de George Weasley) que malgré ce qu'il laisse entendre, Fred semble être très, très attaché à Théodore. _

**MAUGREY FOL'ŒIL** – **Centenaire ?** – **AUROR À LA RETRAITE**

_Restons dans le domaine de l'incroyable, car, selon une rumeur, cet auror à l'œil tournant serait homosexuel. Rien de bien excitant Messieurs, nous vous l'accordons (bien que cela dépende des goûts évidemment) néanmoins, tout comme pour Dumbledore que nous pensions asexué, il nous paraît intéressant d'éclaircir les esprits. Maugrey Fol'œil nous accueille avec son éternel regard méfiant, nous fouille, nous fait passer quelques tests, nous ausculte carrément, avant d'enfin nous accorder un minimum sa confiance et de nous demander ce que nous lui voulons. _

« ÇA VA PAS NON ! Je ne fais pas partie de la catégorie des mecs qui disent passe moi ton ex et prend la mienne, non mais ! Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vous dirais rien ! Maintenant déguerpissez espèces de petites écervelées ! De toute façon, le sexe ne m'intéresse pas ! Que… Pardon ? OUI MÊME SI JE ME FAIS COURTISER UNE PETITE MÉMÉ ! DÉGAGEZ ! »

_Hurle-t-il rouge comme un coquelicot et brandissant sa baguette sur nous. Nous n'avons pas fait long feu, chers lecteurs, et s'il était moins aimable que Severus Rogue, il nous a tout de même répondu clairement. En gros, notre bon auror ne retournera jamais sa veste, dans tous les sens du terme. Autrement dit, il n'aime ni les mecs, ni le sexe, ni les mémés et ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire son boulot. Alors soit il est vraiment asexué, soit c'est un frustré de la vie… Bah, nous avons au moins, son opinion sur la chose. C'est déjà bien. _

**DRACO MALFOY** – **25 ans** – **FLEURISTE (euh non, pardon) ÉLEVEUR DE PLANTES**

_Oui, mes amis ! Vous ne rêvez pas, la petite rubrique de Draco Malfoy est belle et bien réelle. Nous savons tous qu'après la guerre ce cher Draco avait disparu de la circulation ne laissant aucun indice pour le retrouver. Pas qu'il eût réellement envie de se couper du monde, mais seul un certain nombre de personnes __trié__ sur le volet possédaient un minimum d'information sur lui. Autrement dit, son lieu de résidence, son emploi, son lieu de travail et autres détails intimes de sa vie. _

_Nous ne nous targuons évidemment pas de faire partie de ces personnes (faut pas rêver non plus), mais nous avons eu la chance incroyable de rencontrer l'un de ses VIP lors de nos interviews. À la demande de cette personne nous ne révèlerons pas son identité, à moins d'obtenir la permission de Monsieur Malfoy. _

_Nous voici donc rendu à l'adresse que notre informateur secret nous a par le plus grand des hasards, et nous remercions Dame Chance, donnée. L'endroit est un peu rustique, mais il y fait bon vivre. Contrairement à ce dont on aurait pu s'attendre de la part de cet ancien Serpentard, la petite boutique est aussi chaleureuse que parfumée. C'est presque « magique » aurons-nous envie de dire. _

_La petite clochette sonne, et voici bientôt le propriétaire des lieux, magnifique dans ses vêtements simples mais élégants, vêtu d'un superbe sourire qui s'avance vers nous et nous accueille gentiment avant, bien entendu, d'être mis au courant du but de notre visite. Ah qu'il était beau son sourire avant le : _

« DÉGAGEZ ! SORTEZ D'ICI ! Il est absolument HORS DE QUESTION que je vous dise QUOI QUE CE SOIT à MON SUJET ! J'en ai suffisamment bavé par le passé pour avoir envie aujourd'hui de paraître dans votre feuille de choux ! DEHORS ! … Pardon ? Mais pour qui me prenez-vous ? Sachez Mesdames que Draco Malfoy n'est PAS à vendre ! … Combien ? D'accord, mais je veux deux milles galions et ce n'est pas discutable.

Avant de commencer, dites-moi qui a déjà été interrogé ? Lupin. Severus ? Et il vous a répondu ?... Ah c'est bien ce que je me disais, héhé. Au fait, j'espère pour Lupin qu'il ne vous a rien dit au sujet de mon parrain et lui. Il vous a raconté ça ? Pff… Dommage pour vous, il y avait franchement mieux, mais bon, je ne vais pas raconter pour lui. Oui, même si vous me payez non mais !

Suivant, Neville. Je parie que c'est ce couard qui m'a dénoncé, j'ai raison ? Tssk, il me le payera cette espèce de crapaud à la langue trop pendue. Évidemment, je le sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, je le connais, mais cela n'empêche qu'il me payera ça. Bref, qui d'autre encore ?

DUMBLEDORE ? Maaahahaha ! Tout le monde sait que le vieux schnoque est asexué. Non, vraiment ? En même temps, il devait probablement être plus agréable à regarder dans sa jeunesse… M'enfin, passons.

Beurk, la belette et son phoque pervers… Je parie qu'ils vous ont fait le coup du « il a dit ça, mais c'est pas vrai ». Héhé, vous voulez que je vous dise ? Ils vous ont tous les deux baratinés du début à la fin. Et ouais, ils font le coup à tout le monde, ça les éclate. Personne, pas même Potter et moi, leurs meilleurs amis, ne sommes au courant de leur première _ablution_, ni même des suivantes. Ils ont inventé cette histoire pour contenter les curiosités c'est tout. Vous pouvez pleurer héhé, parce que et excusez-moi, vous vous êtes fait baiser en beauté Mesdames.

Fred Weasley… Hum, intéressant… Et il vous a parlé de Théo ? Ah, de Marcus aussi. Je vois… C'est vrai que c'est grâce à lui qu'ils se sont tous les deux rencontrés. Franchement, s'il n'y avait pas ce maudit code de la fraternité Weasley « tu t'en fais un mais pas un autre », je n'aurais pas craché sur une petite aventure avec lui. D'après Théo et Marcus, c'est un monstre au plumard. Pardon ? Ah oui, j'ai testé Charlie Weasley et ce fut démentiel, alors imaginez si tous les frères Weasley sont comme ça. Oui, je parlais aussi de Ronald… Bah, dites-vous tout simplement que j'ai un peu changé.

Ensuite ? HEIN ? FOL'ŒIL ? MOUAHAHAHA ! Si Dumbledore est asexué, lui il doit être pire ! Quoique, je ne sais pas s'il y a pire que ça, héhé. Attendez, oui j'ai changé, mais pas à ce point-là. Honnêtement, vous connaissez une femme ou un homme capables de se faire Fol'œil sans garantie de paiement ensuite ? Et même avec ça, je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Il est aussi mignon qu'une crotte de Scrout à pétard étalé sur le sol, en plus avec son espèce de fixette étrange sur la magie noire je parie qu'il serait capable d'enfoncer sa baguette dans des endroits innommables juste pour vérifier que la nana ou le gars ne dissimule rien de suspect. Pff… Fol'œil, non mais j'y crois pas.

Ensuite ? Ah c'est moi. Ok, mais vous n'avez pas encore interrogé Potter ? Incroyable. C'est pourtant ZE mec quoi. Je veux dire, c'est le héro national, le grand sauveur de l'humanité : le mec le plus populaire par excellence. En fait, il aurait dû être le premier sur votre liste. Comment se fait-il que vous ne l'ayez pas encore rencontré ? Le meilleur pour la fin, hein… Pff. Dites plutôt que vous n'avez pas réussi à vous caser dans son emploi du temps, parce que Môssieur le Chef de la Section des Aurors est trop occupé pour vous recevoir. Je me trompe ? … Héhé, je le savais, mais c'est compréhensible, après tout, même la belette et le cerveau sur patte ont du mal à le voir.

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, je ne vis pas avec lui non plus. Personnellement, je n'en ai rien à foutre de ses raisons et encore plus de sa vie privée.

BON ! Assez parlé du balafré, vous la voulez mon histoire oui ou non ? Bien, allongez le fric d'abord. Et ouais, je suis peut-être blond, mais pas con, alors aboule ! Mais je m'en fiche que vous n'ayez plus de quoi vous payer à déjeuner après.

Alors…. Qu'est-ce que je peux vous raconter… Mais non, je n'inventerai rien. Vous avez respecté votre part du marché et je respecterai la mienne. Je suis peut-être un Serpentard, mais je suis un homme de parole. Donc, laissez-moi réfléchir… Que je trouve un truc sympa. Comment ? Ah, vous voulez que je vous parle de Charlie. Okay, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

Si je ne me trompe pas, cela doit bien faire… Zut ! Un client. Il arrive vraiment à un mauvais moment, mais bon, il est ma priorité. Désolé les filles, vous allez devoir patienter un moment. »

_Et le récit s'arrête là, tout simplement. Draco Malfoy ne nous dira plus rien. MAIS, parce qu'il y a un « mais » vous pouvez ravaler vos soupirs déçus chers lecteurs, car cette chère Dame Chance qui veille sur nous et que nous remercions milles fois, nous a encore filé un coup de pouce monstre. Car fait totalement inattendu, chers lecteurs, le client malvenu n'était autre qu'Harry Potter, nos aïeux. Oui, vous avez bien lu. _

_Notre héro national, le Chef de la section des Aurors à l'emploi du temps surchargé, était par le plus grand des hasards, présent dans la boutique de Draco Malfoy. _

_Il nous tardait de savoir ce qu'Harry Potter était venu faire ici. Malheureusement, nous avions à peine tendu l'oreille, que Draco Malfoy se rappela à notre bon souvenir, nous mettant littéralement à la porte, en nous promettant toutefois de tenir ses engagements, plus tard. Nous y comptions bien en effet, voilà pourquoi, chers lecteurs, nous avions eu l'idée brillante de laisser notre plume à papotte dans la boutique. Nous vous rapportons donc dans ces pages le compte-rendu, tout aussi inattendu que la visite de Monsieur Potter, au complet. _

« Bon, maintenant que nous n'avons plus de gêneurs, dit-moi ce que tu es venu faire ici Potter ? Un élan de compassion pour la _pauvre âme_ que je suis peut-être ? **(…)**

Dommage pour toi, je n'ai aucune envie de te parler. **(…)**

Abruti ! Ces filles n'étaient pas là pour ça ! Elles sont journalistes et étaient venue m'interroger pour écrire un papier sur ma vie sexuelle. **(…)**

Oui et alors ? Ça te dérange peut-être que j'ai autre chose dans ma vie que toi ? Tu n'es pas le nombril du monde Potter, il faudrait peut-être que tu t'en aperçoives un jour ou l'autre tu ne crois pas ? **(…)**

Avant que tu n'arrives, j'allais raconter l'aventure torride que j'ai eue avec le frère aîné de la belette. **(…)**

Oui, Charlie et non, je n'avais absolument aucune intention de raconter quoi que ce soit à notre sujet. **(…)**

Tout simplement parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi je parlerais d'une histoire qui ne _compte pas_. C'est bien toi qui l'a dit non ? Que notre histoire n'était qu'une _erreur_, qu'elle n'avait _pas d'importance_ et que nous ferions mieux de _laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont_. **(…) **

Mais va te faire foutre connard ! C'est TOI qui n'avais jamais le temps de me voir ! TOI qui avais toujours une réunion de dernière minute ! Et encore TOI qui prétextais être trop fatigué pour sortir avec moi, alors tu peux te carrer ta jalousie la où je le pense ! **(…)**

Je me contrefiche de tes excuses à deux noises Potter. Tu as mis un terme à notre _histoire sans importance_, alors fous-moi la paix maintenant ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour vivre, tu peux comprendre ça ?! **(…)**

Casses-toi ! Dégage de ma boutique et de ma vie par la même occasion ! Je mérite mieux que toi et j'ai bien l'intention de me trouver quelqu'un qui pourra VIVRE avec moi, et non pas me considérer comme une espèce de trophée à sortir de temps en temps parce que j'ai un beau petit cul ! Allez, sors d'ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! **(…)**

Va-t-en Potter, tu perds ton temps et tu me fais perdre le mien. J'ai autre chose à faire, là tu vois. **(…)**

Pff. Ta prétention est pire que la mienne. D'où tu crois que je t'appartiens ? Je ne suis à personne et certainement pas à toi ! **(…)** »

_À ce moment, il y a un grand blanc pendant lequel nous le supposons Harry Potter monologue seul sur un sujet apparemment très intéressant. Nous pensons que cela aurait pu être quelques souvenirs torrides car les seules paroles de Draco Malfoy à ce moment-là se résumaient à des onomatopées et quelques soupirs. La conversation reprend ici…_

« Potter, barre-toi ! Je sais très bien ce que nous avons vécu, j'étais aux premières loges tu te rappelles ? Et je n'ai pas envie que tu m'en parles. **(…) **

NON JE NE SUIS PAS BOUCHÉ ! C'est toi qui est têtu, pas moi ! **(…)**

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « N-O-N » ? C'est trop complexe pour ton petit cerveau d'Auror à la noix ? **(…)**

ET QU'EST-CE QUE J'EN AI À FAIRE QUE TU M'AIMES !? HEIN ? »

_Un autre blanc. _

« Attends… Tu… Tu m'aimes ? **(…)**

Ça va c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je ne suis pas sourd non plus, pas la peine de crier. Tu veux que tout le quartier t'entende ou quoi ? **(…)**

Pff. Typiquement Gryffondor ça. **(…)**

Excuse-moi mais les Serpentard ne sont pas aussi lents à la détente. Ça t'a tout de même pris plus de six mois pour faire la connexion. **(…) **

Alors… Alors comme ça tu m'aimes vraiment ? **(…)**

Tu m'aimes pour de vrai ? Ce n'est pas juste une excuse à la con pour me MMMPPPHHFFFFF…. **(…)**

Okay, j'ai saisi. Mais je te préviens Potter, ce n'est pas parce que tu viens de m'avouer tes sentiments et parce que tu m'as embrassé que je te pardonne pour autant. **(…)**

Parce que tu m'as fait souffrir Ducon ! **(…)**

Parfaitement, et tu auras vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de boulot à faire pour rattraper ta connerie. Je veux que tu sois plus présent pour moi. Je ne veux pas d'un simple « Je t'aime » jeté dans le vent parce que tu es en manque. Je veux du concret Potter. Tu comprends ? **(…)** »

_Blanc très long. _

« Putain… Tu ne fais vraiment pas les choses à moitié toi hein ? **(…)**

En même temps, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Après tout, les Gryffondor sont réputés pour passer d'un extrême à l'autre. **(…)**

Tu en as vraiment envie ? **(…) **

Tu n'as pas peur du traintrain quotidien ? Tu sais, tous les matins tu me verras et puis tu seras obligé de passer tes nuits avec moi. C'est une vie à deux que tu me proposes là Potter, pas une simple collocation. **(…)**

Okay… Mais je veux être sûr que tu sois prêt à t'engager alors laisse-moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. **(…)**

Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas encore totalement confiance en toi. Qui me dit qu'un jour tu ne te réveilleras pas avec des regrets ? **(…)**

Tu dis ça maintenant Potter, mais… **(…)**

Je… **(…)**

Très bien. Puisque tu as l'air si sûr de toi, faisons un essai. On tente le coup pendant trois mois et à terme, je prendrai ma décision finale. Je MMMNNNNN…. Pff. T'as sale manie de m'embrasser quand je dois dire quelque chose d'important n'a pas changé hein ? **(…)**

Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas. **(…)**

Oh, Potter, avant que tu ne me roule encore un palot… Je t'aime aussi, mais ça tu l'avais compris non ? **(…)**

QUOI ? ESPÈCE DE MMMNNPPFFFF… Tssk. T'es vraiment trop con. Ce n'est pas en te moquant de moi que… **(…)**

Pff. T'es le mec le plus chiant de la planète, mais tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi je t'aime, mon cœur. »

_C'est sur ces mots que se termine la petite rubrique de Draco Malfoy et par la même occasion celle d'Harry Potter. Évidemment, la « conversation » a duré plus longtemps, mais nous préférons laisser à votre fantaisie le soin d'imaginer la suite. Un petit indice pour la route : « _Même les acteurs pornos en pâliraient de jalousie _» héhé. _

_Quant à la légitimité de ce que nous avons publié nous rappelons à votre bon souvenir que Monsieur Malfoy lui-même nous avait promis de « _respecter sa part du marché _» car après tout, il est un Serpentard certes, mais c'est aussi un « _homme de parole _» n'est-ce pas ? En clair, pas de procès en vue. _

_C'est ainsi, Mesdames et Messieurs que nous concluons notre article sur les joies du batifolage gay, de nos anciens diplômés de Poudlard. Nous espérons que cela vous a plu, que nos adorés Sexy Guys vous ont à toutes et tous donné quelques idées coquines et surtout, que vous nous ferez l'honneur de nous envoyer vos commentaires. _

_Nous sommes ouverts à toutes formes d'opinions et nous apprécierons grandement de recevoir vos avis à l'adresse suivante : à vous tous de nous avoir lu ! _

_Bisous là où vous aimez… n.n_

**- THE END - **

Lol, je n'ai rien à ajouter, je crois. Sauf une dernière, petite réclame…

Un commentaire pour me faire plaisir ?

Kissouxxxx HK ;)

(_**NdVif **__: Trop super génial ! j'adore vraiment… Super drôle la « raison » du surnom « Cornedrue » de James !!! __**Ndla **__: Et ben, on voit ce qui a marqué lol n.n… Encore pardon de te demander de corriger mes boulots à des moments vraiment impossible mdr, et très irrégulièrement en plus… Mah bon, j'aurais le net à la fin du mois de Janvier héhé si tout se passe bien, donc prépare-toi parce que tu auras du boulot je pense… Enfin, je crois… Peut-être… Ahem, je me tais lol._)


End file.
